


trolley: *fucks kaneki* kaneki: *is fuck*

by trolley



Series: The Trolley Saga [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: IT CONTINUES, Lemon, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Smut, get out of the kitchen and into a shopping cart, meme tw, sexy trolley times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trolley/pseuds/trolley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki meets up to make love with the meme of his dreams. However, an unexpected TROLL arrives at the scene to slay the day.............</p>
            </blockquote>





	trolley: *fucks kaneki* kaneki: *is fuck*

Kaneki heard his phone ring. His ringtone was Thrift Shop by Macklemore. Hey, kaneki loved his gays. Anyways, he looked at the screen and saw it was trolley-san.

“Tolley-senpai!” Kaneki exclaimed.

Trolley stay silent. Kaneki got a massive erection. His hardened cock ripped through his jeans and almost touched the opposite wall of the room (his dick was 6 ft long).

“T-trolley-san, I love when you talk dirty to me…”

The shopping cart took out a trumpet and started playing it. Kaneki was so close to reaching his limit, precum pouring out of his dick.

“Trolley-san, I’m at work!!!!” Kaneki exclaimed. Just then there was banging on the door of the bathroom.

“KANEKI GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE SHITTER I NEED TO TAKE A BIG SHIT AND IT’S GOING TO RIP MY ASS APART” Touka screamed, banging on the door.

“GO AWAY YOU STUPID EMO” Kaneki yelled back. He was jacking his dong and he did not want to stop just to let this emo take a shit.

Touka rolled her eyes. “Whatever, baka.” And she moshed the fuck out of there.

The shopping cart still kept silent. Kaneki blushed. “You can’t have sex with me in the bathroom…! I’ll come over to your place.” Kaneki ran out of the bathroom and through the kitchen, knocking over plates with his massive dick. He nyoomed all teh way 2 Trolley-san’s house xDXDXDXDXDXDDXX :3c.

He burst the door open, using his balls to wreck the door open. His light up Sketchers© illuminated the dark room. Trolley-san sat on the couch, wearing nothing but a thong. He was ready.

Kaneki tore off all his clothes and jumped into Trolley-san’s lap. Trolley squeaked its wheels and Kaneki blushed.

“Y-you want me to talk dirty to you?” The Trolley didn’t say anything. Kaneki blushed harder, his dick throbbing. He leaned up to Trolley-san and whispered, “According to all known aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly.” Trolley started jacking off Kaneki with his wheel. Kaneki screamed.

“DADDY GIVE ME CUMMIES,” Kaneki screamed. Trolley pulled Hot Wheels cars out of its basket and started shoving them up Kaneki’s ass. Kaneki shuddered as the small cars were being shoved up his anus.

“Kaneki-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Tsukiyama burst through the door, hopping on his Moon Shoes. The Trolley and Kaneki stopped.

“Mind if I join?” Tsukiyama asks, tipping his fedora. “Class is for men, swag is for boys.”

He tears off his clothes and hops onto Trolley and Kaneki. *troll face* Kaneki moans when Tsukiyama takes a turkey and shoves it up his ass.

“Gobble gobble, Kaneki-kun.” Tsukiyama LOL’s and puts this meme on ICanHasCheezburger.com. Kaneki shakes from the intense meme usage.

“POUND THE FUCKING BODY” Tsukiyama moans as he shoved the Turkey up his ass. Trolley uses his wheels to stroke Kaneki’s perky nip nips.

“Wow, much nipple, such turn on!” Kaneki moaned, very doge-like.

“Oi, Kaneki-kun, I wanna peel ya onions.” Tsukiyama moaned, taking his ogre hands and feeling Kaneki up. Trolley was blushing super hard. O//////////////O

“You fucking weaboo piece of shit.” Kaneki snorted. Tsukiyama was offended wtf.

“I’m not a weaboo, I’m an OTAKU” He yelled, rubbing his dick all over Kaneki. They were all climaxing, about to cum at the same time.

“T-trolley-san! I want to sing you a song!” Kaneki gasped. Trolley blushed.

Kaneki let out a shaky breath and started singing. “If you believe it!   
Naruto! Naruto!   
Believe it! Believe it!   
Here I am with my Ninja Clan!   
Ninja Clan, here we stand!   
Naruto, I’m on my way,   
Naruto, I’ll be okay!   
Getting ready to fight on set!   
Come on best friends by my side!   
Sasuke, is really cool!   
Sakura, the beautiful! “

All three came, the delicious white juice squirting everywhere.

“Daddy-senpai…….! uwu” Kaneki blushed :3c. Trolley blushed. Tsukiyama put his fedora back on.

“Well, it’s time to troll some kids on the /a/ board. See you on 4chan.” Tsukiyama used his ass to blast himself off. Kaneki cuddled with Trolley-snepai.

And that’s how the Grinch stole christmas


End file.
